fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ocarina of Time 2: The Temple of Light
GototheMax69's page, DO NOT EDIT without permission (talk) Info Ocarina of Time 2: The Temple of Light is the sequel to the popular game Ocarina of Time. The game takes place 7 years after Majora's Mask. Story Seven years after Link returns from saving Hyrule as the Hero of Time, Link is an adult and a knight in training as riding on Epona through Hyrule Field toward Kokiri Forest. It starts raining, and Link stops Epona under a tree. There, Link runs to Kokiri Forest. In Kokiri Forest, Saria is surprised at how much you have grown. Suddenly, something slams down on them, and screaming comes from the forest. In the forest, Gohma is scuttling around laying her larvae, she sees Link and a boss battle starts. Afterwards, Saris thanks Link, and the rain stops, it is sunset now, and Link returns to Epona. Link rides her to Hyrule Castle Town. He makes it as the gate is closing, Link sleeps at the inn, and then treks to Hyrule Castle. Thanks to the defeating of Gohma, he is now an official Knight of Hyrule. Afterwards, three balls of light surround Link, and tells him to gather the Spiritual Stones and too come to the Temple of Time. Coincidentally, Zelda comes and gives Link the Ocarina of Time. After gathering the stones, Link plays the Song of Time, and the Door opens. Inside, Link pulls out the Master Sword, and is transported to the Temple of Light. The balls of light introduce themselves as Din, Nayru, and Farore, the Goddesses of Hyrule. They tell him that impending doom approaches, and he must go to each time period of Hyrule to save all of Hyrule before Ganon destroys the world itself. Game Mechanics Gameplay of The Temple of Light is similar to Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, but also Breath of the Wild. Link is the main character, and is the same from Ocarina of Time. Temple of Light The Temple of Light is a hub to all time periods of Hyrule and nearby countries. This is the first time you can explore the Temple. Areas in the Temple include: Time Passage, World Room, Chamber of Sages, Triforce Chamber, and the Goddess Chamber. Ocarina of Time The Ocarina of Time is a vital feature to the storyline. It allows you to control time, space, weather, summoning, and many other functions. List of Songs *Song of Time - Opens the Door of Time, removes time blocks, Return to First Day (Termina) *Sun's Song - fastfoward time to nearest half-day *Zelda's Lullaby- Puts people to sleep, summon Zelda, unlock areas *Epona's Song - Summon Epona *Song of Storms - Summon Rain *Song of Snow - Summon Snow *Song of Light - Summon a beam of light *Song of Darkness - Summon a wave of darkness *Song of Healing - Heal someone's soul *Prelude of Light - Teleport to Temple of Time *Borneo of Fire- Teleport to Death Mountain *Minuet of the Forest-Teleport to Sacred Forest Meadow *Serenade of Water-Teleport to Lake Hylia *Nocturne of Shadow- Teleport to Graveyard *Requiem of Spirits-Teleport to Spirit Temple *Overture of the Sages-Teleport to Temple of Light *Song of Soaring-Teleport to Termina and Soluna locations *Ballad of Gales-Teleport to Great Sea locations *Winds Requiem- Control the wind *Ballad of the Goddesses- Call the Goddesses' powers Shiekah Slate The Shiekah Slate makes another appearance since Breath of the Wild. The Sheikah Slate shows time, weather, the map, tempature Time Periods Through the Time Passage, Link can travel to the different time periods of Hyrule and other countries to save Hyrule. The time periods include: *Skyward Sword *Minish Cap *Ocarina of Time (current) *Majora's Mask *Ura Gaiden *Mystic Beginnings *Twilight Princess *Wind Waker *Phantom Hourglass *Spirit Tracks *Link to the Past *Link Between Worlds *Oracle of Ages/ Seasons *Link's Awakening *Zelda *Zelda II *Zelda III Gameplay Gameplay of the Temple of Light is a combination of Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Breath of the Wild. The player moves around highly-detailed 3D environments fighting enemies, traveling, shopping, and sidequesting. Overworld The Overworld is large due too traveling between time periods. Areas originally viewed top-down are now fully 3D. The Overworld is usually Hyrule, but can be other countries. Category:GototheMax 69 Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:GototheMax69 Category:2019 Category:Nintendo Switch Games